This invention relates generally to protective gear for persons working in and around hazardous locations, and more specifically to monitoring and detection systems to ensure appropriate use of protective gear.
It is sometimes necessary in a variety of industries for workers to enter potentially hazardous environments. To protect the human body from such hazards, various types of personal protective equipment (PPE) have been developed to reduce a likelihood of worker injury on the job. Governmental regulations are now in place that require certain employees to be trained in the proper use of appropriate protective equipment and to use the equipment effectively in working environments that call for them. Despite proper training in the use of such gear, however, a risk remains that workers in the field will not use the appropriate equipment, either intentionally or inadvertently, in certain hazardous environments. Managing such risks is of particular concern to employers.